Mists of Tiamhaidh
by faye-amemori
Summary: Furcadia-based story: Before she became infamous as 'Moon Sphinx' among the Cositans, the drow femme Imrae had many hardships to face: Battle, Death, Ignorance, and Love...
1. Cloak and Hood

Mists of Tiamhaidh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Furcdia, except my own characters and storylines.  
  
A/N: This is a Furcadian-based story on drow female, Moon Sphinx, and her past history. Before she was known as Moon Sphinx among the Atas' Cosita citizens, she was the battle hungry outcast, Imrae, of the Eilistraee followers, and wanderer of the surface lands. Through strife and learning she discovers new worlds, and opens her eyes to new ways of thinking beyond what she had learned among her kind in the Underworld. This is her story, by segments. I hope to include a full story of her life in the drow cities, as well as some bits of her life in Atas'Cosita as well. Feel free to review me if you have any questions or comments.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Mists rolled from the depths of the dark woods; their fingers pulling its bulk along by low hanging branches and diving roots. A brook whispered to the thin, tall stalks on the bank as a splash and a quick chuckle sounded in the distance. A quick- footed doe stood amongst the brush; her eyes large and wise for her kind.   
  
If one were to just meerly glance about, the shadowy figures would have gone by without notice.   
  
A meer dozen of them lept steathily amongst the great, curled roots of the wizened trunks. A deep grey cloak covered each and a long staff for bracing , but their bare paws were deep black velvet. Back towards the center of the dark woods in the very far distance, a chorus of angry sounds were heard. The group paused. The last pushed back the hood of its cloak. A rush of pale hair rippled over its shoulders revealing a dramatic profile of a young female half illuminated by the full moon. With the staff in paw, it's end deep in the soil of the ground, she braced against it and she heaved herself swiftly into the limbs of the great tree. She croached low on an upper branch, her weight hardly giving it any strain. She peered over the hills towards the horizon at the small flickers of torch light. Another of her kind lept close to her side. His warm breath stirred the fur on her cheek.   
  
"We still have time to escape-they are nearly two travel nights away.." She ignored his presence and strained her eyes to their ultimate, trying to gouge a number by the points of light. Grinning, he rubbed his face into her hair, savoring the scent."Or perhaps you would like it better if we leave here together; just the two of us."   
  
She threw her shoulder into his chest and smiled at his shocked expression as he fell to the forest floor, and landed with a dull 'thump'. She leaped from the branch and landed silently on her previous perch. She knelt close and hissed, "You are too brave for a male, Vorn. You know I don't tolerate that." He growled and swung his a fist in her direction. She jumped back laughing.   
  
The others closed in and whispered her to hush. The eldest touched the young female's shoulder, and shook her long yellowed hair from beneath the spreading hood of her cape.   
  
"Imrae, please do not be rash. You will endanger us all. Their hearing could very well be more than we think. They have amazingly evil powers... and there must be thousands." She said.   
  
Imrae gave the old femme an annoyed look, "It's not my fault he's too presumptuous. You don't see any drow males in the cities-"   
  
The elder sighed and stopped her speech with a wave of her paw, "We are not in the drow cities anymore Imrae...and male injustices is one reason. If you don't understand this, then you should go back to the life you ran from.."   
  
"Maya...I don't want to go back." Imrae murmured.   
  
"Then at least try to be a good follower. Silence would be a good asset as well."   
  
The gathering countinued their journey towards the southeast corner of the great forest a bit more quickly. Imrae fell in step with the tribal leader.   
  
"Maya, " she whispered, "When will you make me a priestess too? Jhulae is already one and I know far more than her." Imrae pointed to a small figure just a few feet away, speaking softly to the other female at her side. Her deep persian eyes glinted and her shorn hair bounced as she smiled and chuckled silently at the other's comment.   
  
Maya looked at the young drow with her sharp golden eyes. "Jhulae is silent, obedient and a true follower of Eilistraee. It does not take knowledge to be a lover of beauty and song." Maya paused for a moment, "I'm just afraid that you may have come to us too late. I see too much darkness in your soul. I don't think you will ever be a true follower."   
  
Imrae crossed her arms over her chest, gave a defiant tilt of her head, then fell back behind the group once more. Vorn gave a chuckle as he passed her by. Imrae bared her teeth and growled low in her throat with frustration. It wasn't that she didn't try to love all things peaceful and beautiful, it's just that she couldn't help but want to fight, to battle. It was if the need ran in her very veins. It would be a good cause in the name of Eilistraee. Surely she wouldn't want her followers to run and hide like this...like cowards... she thought. It would have at least been more honorable than running and hiding from them...the Drow. The true followers of the evil Goddess Lloth; the terrible Spider-Queen.   
  
Jhulae moved to Imrae's side and placed a soft paw on her shoulder.   
  
"She told you she wouldn't, didn't she." Imrae pulled herself away; silent as stone. "You know, sometimes the smallest deed can make the biggest difference in someone's mind."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Do you think I had to go through rigorous learning and tests before I could serve under Eilistraee? Think on it." She moved forward once again. Imrae ignored her and lost herself in her own thoughts. 


	2. Tiamhaidh

A small note:   
  
Moon Sphinx is a drow (fae-furre) who is a citizen in the RPG dream, Atas' Cosita. She has resided her for nearly five years. Currently, she is the Head Artisan, and has made a name for herself among the other furres as a loyal friend, a fierce fighter, and a blunt speaker.   
  
Atas'Cosita is a strict In-Character Rolepalying dream. To learn more about it, you can visit: WWW.Atascosita.com  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, I do not own Furcadia, only my characters and their storylines.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
In a deep eastern valley, a great heep of forest lays nearly unaccessable by the sheer cliffs that surrounds it. It was here that the group came to by way of deep, hidden subterraneal tunnel. The name of their only safe haven was Tiamhaidh; drear. A sad name for the only place they could call home, but their life was anything other than happy.   
  
Here, the outcasts of the Drow, the despised of the elves, and the hatred of many furres...lived. They lived in bare, rocky caves away from the sun, for they were cursed to be like their darker brethren and could not witness the light they so wished to love. They were like criminals who wished to repent for their misdeeds, but were already sentenced to a life of imprisionment.   
  
Among these trees they lit scant fires in the dead of night to eat by and look into the bright, silver eye of their lady. The eye that held much pity...when it watched at all.   
  
It was also here that Imrae lived. A disgrace among any kind. She was weak to her family in the cities. She hated the Evil Goddess. Why shouldn't she? She saw no point in it. Worship of nasty arachnids. Once she could of been someone's slave, but not here. She was no one's property, and she swore to keep it so unto death.   
  
She was also too strong for the outcasts. Her love for Eilistraee did not go far. This goddess cared only for grace and peace. The goddess didn't bother to give it out herself though. It was, however, quite conventient to live among them, so long as she was kept from her Matron's reach.  
  
She was, of course, just another hated drow to anything else, and Imrae hated anything that hated her.   
  
Imrae was a bitter, lost, and forlorn creature. She had lost much in the Underworld: her freedom, her innocence such as it was, and those her tiny black heart felt something for. Here, she expressed little caring and friendship save for her mentor, Maya, and the kind-souled Jhulae.   
  
The group had arrived safely back home from their scouting expedition. Maya had felt the time had come to move her people, that it was best to never stay in one spot too long. Anyone could find them if they had the will to do so. Those that remained in the dank valley greeted them in relief. Few of their group ever successfully navigate their way through the forest without being waylayed. Imrae looked about the gaunt faces with their taunt, troubled smiles. A terrible feeling of disgust rose in her throat. They were so content to live this way, in fear of living another day if they dare leave this place, for they believed that so long as they were free any life was worth it. But, it was an empty life, and surely they could not hide for long from them. 


End file.
